


Day 4: Rain

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past, Rain, Travel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: When Lance confides in Keith, it takes a turn he never would have suspected.Part 4 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!





	Day 4: Rain

**Day 4: Rain**

 

Rain. Such a common thing and yet, it gives life in such a unique way. It’s beautiful in the way it gently falls from the sky and back onto the ground. Each raindrop has it’s own story. Just as each tear has a reason.

Lance missed the rain. It was something he hadn’t realized he had taken for granted. When he came to the Garrison to fulfill his dream, he knew it would be in the dessert. He knew it was in the hot state of Arizona. He  _ knew _ that. But he still found himself missing the rain and the memories tied to it.

That was his state of mind as he sat alone outside during his free period. He couldn’t seem to find the motivation within himself to get up and pay attention to classes or to listen to friends, or to flirt, or to keep up with his rivalry.

_ Why would I even think of Keith at a time like this? _

Well, one reason could be that the mullet haired boy was always on his mind. Always trying to think of ways to one-up him. Always curious what he was going to do next. Always wondering why he seemed to be popular, but alone.

As he laid there, looking up at the clear blue sky, a shadow covered his line of vision, blocking out the suns harmful rays. Looking to the side, there was Keith in the flesh. The jacket to his uniform was missing, and he seemed to have a split lip, but since when did he care?

“What are you doing here, mullet?”

“Why are you upset?” Blunt. Straight to the point. Classic Keith move.

“What?” the cargo pilot in training stood up to be eye level with the Korean. “I’m not upset. You should get your eyes checked.

“Why are you upset?”

“I-I’m not…”

“Why?”

Lance let out a defeated sigh. Sometimes, there was just no  _ winning  _ with this guy. And being his rival, that was fairly upsetting. “I just miss...the rain. Laugh all you want.”

The shorter rolled his eyes and began to drag him by the sleeve of his uniform to the dessert. “You’re skipping the rest of your classes today. You can just tell Iverson I kidnapped you or whatever.”

Lance tried, and failed, to pull his arm free. “That  _ is  _ what you’re doing!”

“Shut up for once, Lance. We don’t want to catch the teachers attention.”

“What if I  _ do _ want to get their attention?”

“Do you really want to get scolded and then go right back to a class you don’t care about?”

Well, Lance couldn’t argue with that logic. “So where are we going?”

They made their way to a poorly concealed red hover bike behind a small hill of sound just outside the garrison. “Do you want a helmet?” Keith expertly dodged the question.

“Hell yeah I want a helmet. You may be a ‘good flier’ but I don't trust you enough to ride this without a helmet.”

“Whatever.” He threw a black helmet to Lance whom quickly put it on.

Once both boys were on the bike, the Cuban more awkwardly than he’d like to admit, Keith started up the engine. “It’s going to be a long ride. Hold on tight.”

 

The ride to whatever their destination was took  _ forever.  _ At first it was exciting and, honestly, scary with how much Keith was going over the speed limit and taking ‘shortcuts’. But by the time his legs were numb from sitting down for so long, he was kinda used to it.

“Almost there.” Lance could feel the vibration of him talking where he, now loosely, held on. It was the first time Keith had spoken the entire trip thus far, so it probably meant they were, in fact, really close.

“Glad to hear it!”

Ten minutes later Keith pulled to a stop in the parking lot of some public park. It was just becoming sunset but Keith seemed proud of himself when he checked his watch. “Just in time.”

“Just in time?!” Lance tumbled off of the bike on shaky legs and, quite dramatically, pulled off his helmet. “What do you mean, ‘just in time’? The park, witch, by the way, we have better ones near the Garrison, closes too the public soon. Where are we anyway?!”

“Oklahoma.”

“O-Oklahoma?! Why the fuck are we two states away? When did we even pass the boarders?”

“I went around. Didn’t bring money for a toll. And you will see why I brought you here in about eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two…”

All was silent as Lance waited for whatever ‘spectacular’ even Keith dragged them to. He was starting to be convinced that it was all some large hoax when he felt it.

A raindrop fell on his shoulder. Then his nose. Soon the entire area was covered in a not-too-heavy rain. It made the air cool around them and the leaves blow in the breeze.

Lance could feel himself tearing up as he turned to Keith, who wasn’t even looking at him. “You...you drove me two states away from school, made me miss my classes, ignored me the entire trip, and basically kidnapped me, to let me see the rain?”

Keith gave a weak half shrug. “Pretty much.”

Tears mixed with the rain falling down the Cuban’s face. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he hugged his rival tightly right then and there. What surprised him the most, was the very slow and very hesitant arms that wrapped around him too. This was another great memory to add to the rain.

But what now? Do they go back as friends? Is the rivalry over? What would everyone think?

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for all of this. But…”

“But?”

“Let’s pretend none of this happened when we get back to the Garrison. What would everyone think?”

 

_ “We were like rivals, you know Lance and Keith, neck and neck.", "Oh wait I remember you... you're a cargo pilot _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did research on common rainfall states near Arizona and the closest was Oklahoma


End file.
